Programming
by Red Shade43
Summary: He had /his/ body. He kept him trapped in his own mind. But he still couldn't hate him. Six years after Robin dies, someone with the exact same looks and fighting style, but a different mind. AU, ignore S2, no more team, Kaldur's still good, Artemis is a good Tigress, KF is still KF all that.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: Did you know, there was a time that I actually took this seriously? **

Without further ado... I'll figure out a name for this later. Then I'll say it at the bottom :D

* * *

><p>Six years.<p>

_Six Years._

He died this day, six years ago. You kinda get used to it, after the third year. Yeah, it hurts, but there's nothing you can really do. He's dead, right?

I shook my head. '_It's not like he's gonna pop up again anytime the way he died.'_

**SIX YEARS AGO  
><strong>

_'BOOM'_

"We need to get everyone out. Now." Robin ordered. There was some guy that had been placing bombs around a popular mall in Central. Flash was at another, which had turned out to be full of tear gas bombs and light grenades. This one had a kryptonite bomb, which knocked out Supey. Artemis was busy knocking down pilllars over some bombs to protect civilians. Aqualad was protecting civilians with his water bearers with Miiss. M, I was zooming around to get people out, and Rob was deactivating bombs left and right.

Aqualad turned and asked the Boy Wonder why. He pointed at this huge bomb. It was taller than the thirteen year old by far. I had no idea what it was, but I knew from the way Rob looked that it wasn't exactly eco-friendly. I quickly got half of the civilians out of the center of the mall, and M'gann got the rest. Aqualad was struggling to hold up the pillars that held up the only exit for the Boy Wonder.

"Rob, let's go!" I yelled at him.

"If I leave now, it could blow up half of Central. That includes Iris and Berry, Kid. Go! I'll find another way out." I knew that was code in hero for 'I have to do this Ultimate Sacrifice thing, and you'd be useless of reason to die to, so leave'

"I'm not going to leave you!" I shouted, He quickly reached into his belt and threw some bird-a-rangs at the supporting walls. They exploded and Aqualad couldn't hold it up anymore, so he and I ran away from the debris. About three seconds later, the ground rumbled and a huge orange and white light came from the cracks in the walls.

'_**BOOM!'**_

_"ROBIN!"_

**Present Time: The Road From Central City to Gotham**

****All that was found was his cape, which he obviously tried to hide behind before...

And it just so happened that these memories were coming back now, as I hadn't visited Gotham since then. Ironic how the bat wanted me to go to the Grave Yard that he was buried for a crime that had something related to me or my city. Flash told me to go in for him, as he was busy beating up some other bad guy. I saw the sign

** GOTHAM CITY LIMITS**

I ran passed it, took some turns, and was by Batman at the gate within seconds.

"So." I said slowly. "Why did you call me here?" He looked at me closely.

"I called the Team here. As in the old team." He said in his normal voice. I was confused. The Team had broken up years ago, about a few months after the funeral we figured that we couldn't keep it up without him breaking the tension around. I'm used to people talking about his death and the Team by now, but I don't like it how they usually talk slowly about it, like I'm going to break down or something. This is why I'm best when I talk to Batman.

"Why? Did you find something?" I asked. Batman only called me up on these days if really big stuff happens

Right then, the bio-ship appeared and I was surprised to see that the whole Team came out. Megan flew over to me

"We went to you city, but you weren't there, so we came here." She said before turning to the team and Batman

"Why are we back here?" Artemis, or Tigress, said bluntly, her arms crossed. Her arms crossed but, I knew she wanted answers. She doesn't like it here. I don't think any of us are really enjoying this place.

"Follow me." He replied and began walking away before waiting for a reaction. We all looked at each other and began following him. We passed graves and monuments before turning into a small sanctuary that held Robin's grave. We stopped short when we saw that we had to enter. We exchanged glances again before going in.

"I don't get it. Why are we here?" Tigress growled. Everyone glared at the bat. None of us wanted to remember that day.

"Take a look for yourself." He said, walking into the darkness of the grave site. The roof and the fact that it was night made it practically impossible to see. I heard Tigress take out a glow stick and with a crack, the whole room was illuminated with an eerie green light. We all made our way farther into the sanctuary and eventually our eyes met Richard Grayson's grave.

It looked fairly normal, just a little dug and swished. Probably someone changing the grass or something.

"What?" I asked. Everyone shifted their gaze towards Batman. Before he could speak his reason, Tigress threw her hands up.

"Oh don't tell me you set this up for a 'Team reunion' thing!" She sighed as she glared at the bat. Everyone looked back at Batman, also glaring. Batman just glared back.

"I have no right to bring back memories of a fallen comrade. That is up to you." He said angrily. Everyone looked down, remembering who was buried beneath their feet. After another minute of glaring, he continued.

"Here, now start digging." He said. We all gaped as he gave us all shovel and made his way to the grave, raising it to strike the dirt. Megan flew over to him before he could.

"Wait! I've learned the human standard that this is an important place. Sacred, even!" She said desperately. He glared and pushed her aside.

"Don't you think that I have my own reasons for digging up my son's grave?" He asked angrily. We starred as he struck the shovel to the dirt. It was about two minutes of silence until I rushed over and began digging beside him. He looked over at me. I shrugged.

"What? Don't you think that it'll go by faster if the fastest teen alive, AKA me, helped you dig?" I said in a kid voice. I haven't used tat voice in years. Six years, to be exact.

Eventually, the others joined in. Artemis dug by Batman, and if they hit a rock, either Superboy would crush it, Megan would levitate it away, or Kaldur would slice it.

After about half an hour, we hit something that wasn't rock. Megan lifted it and us out of the hole and immediately pried the coffin open. I saw a boy. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was messily spread across the white sheet under him. Batman frowned and grabbed his collar. We all screamed and gasped in horror when Batman yanked him up. His hair fell off and he hung limply in his fist.

"I knew that he wasn't real." Batman growled before releasing the doll. I fell and folded over itself in the coffin. We all starred as he walked over to us. He turned to Superboy and Megan.

"You two are to clean up the grave. If anyone were to come in here, there would be a lot of explaining to do." He said. The couple nodded and fixed the boy in the coffin and levitated it back into the hole. They were burying it when he turned to us.

"All of you are to meet me at this rendezvous point." He said, pointing on his holographic map. There was a red blinking dot and it said

**HAPPY HARBOR: MOUNT JUSTICE**

Of course he would tell us to meet there. He walked forward a few steps before turning around to all of us.

"You are not to tell any of the League members about this." He said before leaving. We all watched him leave.

"Oh, he _definitely _has some explaining to do." Tigress said before she went to help the metas bury the coffin. I watched as the bat-plane flew away.

Oh, he's going to tell us.

**Three hours later: Mount. Justice**

When we all arrived at the old mountain, we immediately walked to our usual places. Megan went to the kitchen and traced her finger around the dusty counter sadly, lost in her memories. Superboy, me, and Tigress went to what was the living room. The couches and TV were gone, so we all sat on the floor. Kaldur stood in the crossway between the two areas. Someone was missing. And we couldn't get him back.

**Batman, 01**

Batman walked into the mission room, not even looking at us. We all jumped up and followed him. We came to a stop when we saw Batman typing into the holographic keyboard. We waited as he typed away, and eventually a news report appeared on the screen.

"This is news from exactly one week ago, including information on the reason of the recent events." Batman said, pressing a button to make it play.

"News caster Jackle Arison here, and we have reports of a new villain in Gotham. Here's some footage we got from a scene."

It showed people watching as a a teen, probably thirteen, walking through the dusty street with a sword in one of his hands. He began to walk towards the camera with a tense look. It showed that the camera holder had started running away before the camera fell to the ground with a scream and the sound of rubber on road before the video turned to static.

Batman replayed the scene. He stopped it when it showed the boy's face towards the camera. He zoomed in. When it cleared, I almost chocked on air

Right then, it showed Richard Grayson, fully alive, and committing a crime.

"WHAT!"

"My suspicions are that Robin has been revived and is currently under some sort of mind control. Or they may have made another clone." Batman said, starring at the screen. It became quiet in the room, and everyone shifted where they stood.

"I'm all in for the clone idea!" I called out to break the tension. I winced from the amount of glares that came my way. I turned to Batman.

"So, we're going to team up with you to do this?" I asked. Batman lessened on the glare.

"No, I have to attend to other problems. I will supervise from a distance. You will do this a team." He said before turning the Zeta-Beams.. We all gaped at him, then at each other.

"Well, I re-vote Aqualad as leader!" I called out, raising my hand. The rest closed their mouths into smiles, even Tigress. Kaldur looked at all of us.

"So we are a team again, just like that?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Yeah." Superboy said. "Just like that."

* * *

><p>YAY! IT'S FINISHED!. Please review. IMMA PUPPY! RAWR! Currently, I still haven't made up a name. *Shrug* It doesn't matter. You probably already know it. And this is the edited version (REALLY edited) and so yeah. Reveiw.<p> 


	2. Thinking well

**Disclaimer: Meh...**

Okay, so I'm coming back to this story. I'll be updating more frequently, because this is my only story... for now.

If anyone has anything that might interest me, you may tell me by reviewing.

* * *

><p>"So, Rob's alive and now we have to find him? Isn't this supposed to be one of those 'League only' things?" Artemis said bluntly. At the end of it all, she was the first one to leave the Team. She got angry at the lack of movement that went throughout the Team in battles without a hacker, and simply stormed out one day. It was annoying to have an 'only meta' team, so I left after her. I think the others gave up right after. After all, what's a three person team anyways?<p>

Everyone looked at her, obviously annoyed by her lack of enthusiasm for finding the youngest teammate still alive. She stepped back and glared.

"What?" She said, looking off in some random direction. It seemed that the wall was pretty interesting to her. I shrug and walk towards the bio-ship.

"Look, to me it doesn't matter who's coming or not." I said, putting my hands behind my head. I felt a huge rush of excitement.

" Rob's back!"

The others looked at each other with their shoulders tight, then they all smiled and relaxed. I gave out a sigh of relief, mostly because now Rob can see us all. And hopefully not be questioned to much.

Megan flew past me and into the bio-ship. The hatch opened and she swooped in and out of sight. I grinned and zoomed in after her.

I let out a sigh when I saw the old ship. It barely changed, though a bit darker for whatever reason. I immediately take my usual seat and grin when it wrapped around me.

"Still cool!" I exclaimed. Megan grinned behind me. I barely noticed the others come in as I was poking my belt. I only noticed that we were going when I saw us actually going up. I jerked to attention to see Artemis grinning at me from across the room. I feel my face turn red and I whipped my head to the others.

"So, uh, who's telling Zatanna?" I said sheepishly. They all either groan or look down. I sigh. said.

"Fine, I'll let Rob tell her, okay?" I said. Poor Robin. He'll be beaten with spells, be sobbed on, then be beaten again to make him wish he were dead when she found out.

Poor un-dead Rob.

"We're almost there. Re-entering Earth's atmosphere." Megan said. We all sat up straight and waited to see what the heck Robin was up to.

_**'BOOM**_'

From a few thousand feet up, we saw an explosion appear beneath us.

"M'gann! Open the hatch!" Kaldur ordered. She gave a quick nod and opened the hatch. Our seat belts disappeared and we all leaped out of the hole.

When we touched ground, we immediately saw smoke rising and people running. Some were laying on the ground. There was no way to now if they were alive. I tried to ignore that and focus on getting Rob back. I slide on my goggles and looked in the smoke for any signs of him. I saw a figure standing in the middle. It had to be Rob. I grinned and took off.

'_Kid, no!' _I heard Aqualad scream in my head.

'_Don't worry. I got this.' _I said-or thought- back

I picked up speed into the smoke. My eyes were fixed on the figure. I zoomed through the smoke and grabbed the red figure, running out of the smoke. He didn't resist, just grabbed my arm that he was tucked under. Soon we were out and I skidded to a stop.

"Dude! You're back!" I squealed hugging him. I pushed off a second later.

"By the way, why were you attack the city? And aren't you supposed to be dead, or something?" I asked. I turned back to him, as I was looking at the screaming people. I got to look at his face for one second before I was thrown back by a punch that could rival Supey's. I flew into the smoke, separating it with the wind following me. I rolled for a few seconds then stopped with a grunt. Megan flew over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I pushed myself up and grabbed my head with one hand.

"Yeah, fine." I grunted. I faced back to where Robin was.

He wasn't there.

"Wha..?" I said. I ran around the area. Nothing. I can't believe that he _still _does that.

"Everyone, we will report to Batman." Kaldur said as we walked into the bio-ship. I was still a bit dazed by what happened.

While we were flying, Artemis turned to me.

"Did you see if it was really him?" She asked. I closed my eyes for a second, reliving the short moment that he hadn't punched me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's still a kid, too. No clone can really do that, and he had the same strength as he did before." I said. Superboy turned to me.

"But he punched you at least as well as me. He never had that strength." He questioned.

"In front of us, no. When he was angry, I bet he could beat you." I said. The others seemed slightly surprised, but it isn't the first thing he has kept from us.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked. I nodded.

"No villain knows he's Dick Grayson, and he was still dressed in his suit." I said. I thought struck me. I slapped my hands on the ship. M'gann winced a little.

"That's it!" I squealed. The others looked at me funny.

"Ra's al ghul knows that he's Dick Grayson! And he has those resurrecting pit thingys!" I yelled. They didn't comprehend. I sat back in my chair.

"I'll report to Batys." I huffed. The others sat back too. At least I've finally thought right.

* * *

><p>DONE! Sorry for the delay. I went to a non-interweb place for awhile. Please review! I love when you do! This story won't be a complete rip off from Red Hood, okay?<p> 


	3. Zatanna

**Disclaimer:One day...  
><strong>

**Hey, I got my laptop back! yeah... so I decided to do this story first. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me!**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

I moved around in my seat. I _really _hated when Batman gave me a stare down. It felt really awkward. And here I am, sitting in a interrogation room with Batman. A really annoyed Batman.

"I'm sure it was him. No mask, no evil glare or stupid costume. He was still in his funeral clothing, and he didn't age at all." I said. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you know he isn't a clone?"

"M'gann felt his emotions or something. She said that it was him." I replied. The man was silent for a second before grabbing the intercom.

"Miss. Martain to room I-13." He said. After about a minute of awkward silence, the girl came in.

"You wanted something?" She said. Batman gestured for her to sit next to me. She quickly flew to the chair and sat.

"Kid Flash has told me that you knew that the boy you saw was Robin. How do you know?" He asked-scratch that- demanded her.

" Well, first I noticed that he had the same, well, feel around him that Robin had when he died." She choked out the last word Batman nodded for her to go on.

"Then, I tried looking into his mind, but I was blocked out by something. Like he was being controlled. But, just for a second, he gave me a memory of when he was with us before..." She said, looking down. I jumped up.

"You never told _us _that!" I yelled. She looked up at me.

"I didn't want you to know right then. You had a confused feel to you, so I didn't want to say it then." She said. I sat back down and shrugged.

"That doesn't mean that you should keep it a secret." I said. She awkwardly shifted in her seat. Batman stood up.

"You two may leave. I will talk to the League about this, then you may continue your search _if _ the Justice League approves that you can." He said then walked out. Megan and I stood up a few seconds later and walked towards the living room. We had gone back to the mountain so the League could contact us more easily. M'gann looked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier."She said. I shrugged.

" I couldn't stay mad at you." I said as smoothly as possible. She gave an awkward laugh and started ahead of me. I watched as she saw Artemis and floated towards her. Kaldur walked towards me.

"Did the talk go well?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think he thinks that this is the real Robin." I replied. He nodded.

"Did he say if we are to keep investigating?"

"He said we will, if the League allows it." He sighed. I laughed lightly and he smiled.

"I guess things never change." He said. I shrugged.

" Well, now that Zatanna's in the League, then we can count on her that well keep looking for him." I said lightly.

"Yeah, but she'll probably want to come. And she probably end up coming, from the way she acts when she's angry." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Artemis with a smirk on her face.

Right now, her hair was down and she wore a green top with black jeans down to her knees.. If I didn't hate her so much, I would of definitely hit on her. Megan and Kaldur laughed.

"I'm afraid of what she'll do to us when she comes." Conner called from the couch, which they ad found with the TV in the storage room. You could guess what he was watching.

"You mean me?"

We all turned to see Zatanna. Not as angry as we imagined, but not very pleased looking either. Megan flew towards the magician.

"Zatanna!" She said cheerfully. The girl had grown...bigger. Completely in some parts. Her hair had become wavy and reached below her shoulder. Her woman shape had developed into more curves at her waist. She was _definitely _cuter. But she was still reserved for Rob whenever he became nineteen, so I let her slide.

"Hey Zatanna." Artemis called from across the room. Zatanna stopped talking to the martain and walked towards us. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Wallace, why did you _not _tell me about this?" She demanded. I gave a nervous laugh and shrugged.

"It slipped my mind?"

_'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me...'_

Her glare lessened when she sighed.

"I guess that you had other things on your mind." She said.I inwardly sighed and looked around at the others before looking back at the girl.

"So...are we still allowed to do the mission?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but obviously I'm going to come." She crossed her arms.

"That was expected." Kaldur said. She nodded and went to the mission room.

"Come on, I'm going to find where he is on the world."

* * *

><p>Reviews will keep my computer alive! So do it!<p> 


	4. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: Isn't it weird to think that in some other dimension, Dick Grayson is making up an imaginary character that is YOU? Well, I don't think it's weird! Because if I did, I would own this show.**

**SPAM TIME!**

** iwastesomuc htim /on/?i=36 689#disqu s_threa d (this is an AWESOME video :D WATCH IT!)**

** you ut ube watch? v=YS6HOd pJJVY&featur e=BFa&list=P L0BEDBC675 0F01B44(THE BEST 3 MINUTES OF MY LIFE! LOOK AT ALL OF HER VIDEOS!)**

**So erm...sorry? Yeah, writers block, I guess. It'll be better... eventually.**

* * *

><p>"There!" Zatanna exclaimed, pointing to a red spot on the holographic globe. This proved it. It was Robin. She had said "erehw si gnivil Binor!" or "where is living Robin!"<p>

I examined it more closely. It was in Greece. I gave an exasperated sigh. I was learning about Greece. It was so _boring!_ I don't get what so magical about their gods. It's just a bunch of metas in very revealing dresses.

"Okay, the Bio-ship is ready for departure." M'gann said. We all walked to the ship. When we were on, I began to wonder what would happen when we got to him. I mean, he has a bat's strength, stealth, and many more things that bats can do. And even if we do find out how to wake him up, what will it do? Will he forget? Or will he just rot away like he was meant to? Is he already rotting?

"We're above the place Zatanna found." Miss. Martian informed us. I looked out the window. Directly below us was the any old forum. The buildings were rotting away, but I saw man-made items that kept things up and together. I looked out towards a nearby city. It was a city full of tourists. It was an easy way to get rid of a lot of people from a lot of different places.

We all stood up and walked towards the center. A few ropes came from the ceiling... thing. I clipped it onto my belt and a circle opened up beneath me, letting me fall toward the ground. When we all touched ground, we all looked at Superboy, who closed his eyes and listened. His eyes snapped open and he leapt towards the street by the one we stood at. Once we all caught up to him, we saw him punching the ground.

"Uh, Superboy?" Artemis called over the grunts and cracks. "I don't think that ground can be fixed by a company."

But nobody was able to reply, as the ground by Superboy caved in. Him, Zatanna, and Aqualad fell in first. Rocket gasped and went to make a force field, but her hands smashed against a rock, making her unable to create the blue orb. Artemis slipped off, but she grabbed a rock to catch herself. The minute she touched the boulder, it yanked the seven foot boulder right under it. I saw her mouth open in a silent scream as it started to fall over her.

My eyes widened. The moment she hit the ground, the boulder would crush her. Without hesitation, I jumped off my solid ground and caught her in the air, pushing us both out of the way of the boulder. We twisted down for about five seconds before the ground came into sight. I quickly turned so that my back faced the ground with Artemis safely on top of me. She noticed what I was doing, and wiggled for the last moment that we hit the ground.

My eyes were fuzzy and everything was tilting. I felt Artemis roll out of my grip and check me. I saw her, but I couldn't feel her. It felt like a dream. She checked around me for injuries and checked the others. When she woke them all up, they crowded around me. I saw their faces and distantly heard their voices, but it was like I was watching from behind a foggy window. Suddenly, I was yanked out of the dream, and their voices became real.

"-Need to move him" I heard Kaldur say. I gasped out in pain as my nerves went back online. The pain filled me like a breaking dam. I quickly over looked my injuries as the others began screaming orders uselessly. A sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Probably a chipped bane somewhere on my back, but I focused on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and popped it back into place. I let out a silent cry of pain and leaned forward. The others stopped yelling at each other and tried to help me. Tigress gave me some food from my compartment while the others inspected and fixed my injuries.

"Thanks." Tigress grumbled under her breath. I playfully leaned in, ignoring the pain.

"What was that?" I teased. "Did the almighty Tigress just _thank _me?" I asked, trying to hide my laughs. She glared.

"I'd shut up before that arm of yours gets a little more... loose." She said with a creepy grin. I stiffened and turned away before any damage could be done.

After about another half an hour of waiting, I healed(1). We began walking down the dimly lit hallway for about an hour before we reached a bronze door. Conner punched it down, but we only saw another dirt tunnel. Same with the next. It took seven hours, but finally we reached a green door. When Superboy went to knock it down, he fell. M'gann gasped and helped him up.

"Kryptonite" He explained simply as he grabbed his head. After making sure he was okay, and Aqualad began slicing at the door. Within a minute, it broke down, and everyone fanned out into a defensive stance.

Inside was a throne room. And on the throne sat none other than the mostly-expected Ra's Al Ghul. Talia stood to his right, half glaring half smirking at the heroes. And to his left:

Robin.

Everyone loosened their weapons at the sight of the boy. Everything was silent until Ra's spoke up.

"I don't suppose you came here for a friendly visit?"

We all looked up at him, forgetting he was there. Superboy growled.

"Give him back and no one gets hurt." He said bluntly. Talia's smirk grew and Ra's stifled a laugh.

"Why would I give up such a fine young man? I mean, I _have _been training him for the last six years." He said. My eyes widened. Robin had been training with Batman for only four years until he... left. If he had been trained for six years, that means he would of had to of started at the age of seven. Who trains a seven year old?

"I bet you're all wondering how could he be thirteen? And how could I of trained him for that long?" Ra's questioned himself. He stood up and paced a little.

"Well, you see, I found that if you mix some of the contents from my lazarus pits and some kryptonite and other inter-galactic space rocks that you can de-age a dead boy! It was difficult to control him at first, as he had slight head trauma and went on an animal instict rampage and killed many of my men-" We all winced at the thought. Robin had vowed many years ago to never kill. So what now? What happened?

Ra's noticed our looks and paced over towards Robin. "So to control the boy, I inserted a new program to keep him under control." He said. Suddenly, I felt rage boiling up within me. He can't even _think_! I let out a roar and charged at the man before anyone could stop me. I was breaking the sound barrier with a punch, until something stopped me.

I looked to see that Robin had caught my fist. He tensed his grip on it and bet it down, the sudden movement made my whole upper-body dip towards his awaiting knee. My chin smashed into his knee, and then he kicked out into my stomach, which sent me flying. I coughed when I landed on my chest and rolled onto my bad shoulder.

"Robin!" Aqualad yelled. The boy kept a straight face. Ra's smiled even more.

"Don't you understand? Robin in his mental being has been banished from his own body, only leaving a program. It does not matter who's body this belongs to, only what it holds." He said. The team was shocked for a second, but then we snapped into rage. We went straight for the man. But, within ten seconds, we were all lying on the floor in pain at the feet of Talia and Robin. As Ra's smirked, he touched a communicator and grinned.

"Sorry, but I need to leave for another meeting. Fair well." He said quickly. Once we were alone, Talia quickly jabbed the back of Robin's neck. We all looked up in shock as he fell to her feet.

"What the-" Tigress started. Talia glared.

"I can't have competition. You can have him, for now. Though it was fun, I can't afford to lose the family business to a kid." She said before walking out down a different hallway.

**ONE MINUTE UNTIL CAVE-IN. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. **

We all jumped up at the sound of the female computerized voice. Superboy looked down at Robin and then to Kaldur, who nodded. Superboy picked up the small boy and we looked around. I caught sight of the exit Talia used.

"This way!" I yelled, jogging (For me) towards the door. Superboy quickly pried it open and we saw a rope leading up.

**THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL CAVE IN. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.**

I jumped onto the rope and began climbing, followed by Tigress, Kaldur, Zatanna, Rocket, and Superboy, who was being lifted by M'gann . By the time we reached the top, we had ten seconds left.

"Run!" I yelled. "We can still fall into the sinkhole!" We all began sprinting in one direction. Distantly, I heard the voice.

**FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE**

**_BOOM!_**

Everything shook and the ground beneath us gave way. We began falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack.

And

**DISCLAIMER: Isn't it weird to think that in some other dimension, Dick Grayson is making up an imaginary character that is YOU? Well, I don't think it's weird! Because if I did, I would own this show.**

**SPAM TIME!**

** iwastesomuc htim /on/?i=36 689#disqu s_threa d (this is an AWESOME video :D WATCH IT!)**

** you ut ube watch? v=YS6HOd pJJVY&featur e=BFa&list=P L0BEDBC675 0F01B44(THE BEST 3 MINUTES OF MY LIFE! LOOK AT ALL OF HER VIDEOS!)**

**So erm...sorry? Yeah, writers block, I guess. It'll be better... eventually.**

* * *

><p>"There!" Zatanna exclaimed, pointing to a red spot on the holographic globe. This proved it. It was Robin. She had said "erehw si gnivil Binor!" or "where is living Robin!"<p>

I examined it more closely. It was in Greece. I gave an exasperated sigh. I was learning about Greece. It was so _boring!_ I don't get what so magical about their gods. It's just a bunch of metas in very revealing dresses.

"Okay, the Bio-ship is ready for departure." M'gann said. We all walked to the ship. When we were on, I began to wonder what would happen when we got to him. I mean, he has a bat's strength, stealth, and many more things that bats can do. And even if we do find out how to wake him up, what will it do? Will he forget? Or will he just rot away like he was meant to? Is he already rotting?

"We're above the place Zatanna found." Miss. Martian informed us. I looked out the window. Directly below us was the any old forum. The buildings were rotting away, but I saw man-made items that kept things up and together. I looked out towards a nearby city. It was a city full of tourists. It was an easy way to get rid of a lot of people from a lot of different places.

We all stood up and walked towards the center. A few ropes came from the ceiling... thing. I clipped it onto my belt and a circle opened up beneath me, letting me fall toward the ground. When we all touched ground, we all looked at Superboy, who closed his eyes and listened. His eyes snapped open and he leapt towards the street by the one we stood at. Once we all caught up to him, we saw him punching the ground.

"Uh, Superboy?" Artemis called over the grunts and cracks. "I don't think that ground can be fixed by a company."

But nobody was able to reply, as the ground by Superboy caved in. Him, Zatanna, and Aqualad fell in first. Artemis slipped off, but she grabbed a rock to catch herself. The minute she touched the boulder, it yanked the seven foot boulder right under it. I saw her mouth open in a silent scream as it started to fall over her.

My eyes widened. The moment she hit the ground, the boulder would crush her. Without hesitation, I jumped off my solid ground and caught her in the air, pushing us both out of the way of the boulder. We twisted down for about five seconds before the ground came into sight. I quickly turned so that my back faced the ground with Artemis safely on top of me. She noticed what I was doing, and wiggled for the last moment that we hit the ground.

My eyes were fuzzy and everything was tilting. I felt Artemis roll out of my grip and check me. I saw her, but I couldn't feel her. It felt like a dream. She checked around me for injuries and checked the others. When she woke them all up, they crowded around me. I saw their faces and distantly heard their voices, but it was like I was watching from behind a foggy window. Suddenly, I was yanked out of the dream, and their voices became real.

"-Need to move him" I heard Kaldur say. I gasped out in pain as my nerves went back online. The pain filled me like a breaking dam. I quickly over looked my injuries as the others began screaming orders uselessly. A sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Probably a chipped bane somewhere on my back, but I focused on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and popped it back into place. I let out a silent cry of pain and leaned forward. The others stopped yelling at each other and tried to help me. Tigress gave me some food from my compartment while the others inspected and fixed my injuries.

"Thanks." Tigress grumbled under her breath. I playfully leaned in, ignoring the pain.

"What was that?" I teased. "Did the almighty Tigress just _thank _me?" I asked, trying to hide my laughs. She glared.

"I'd shut up before that arm of yours gets a little more... loose." She said with a creepy grin. I stiffened and turned away before any damage could be done.

After about another half an hour of waiting, I healed(1). We began walking down the dimly lit hallway for about an hour before we reached a bronze door. Conner punched it down, but we only saw another dirt tunnel. Same with the next. It took fifteen minutes, but finally we reached a green door. When Superboy went to knock it down, he fell. M'gann gasped and helped him up.

"Kryptonite" He explained simply as he grabbed his head. After making sure he was okay, and Aqualad began slicing at the door. Within a minute, it broke down, and everyone fanned out into a defensive stance.

Inside was a throne room. And on the throne sat none other than the mostly-expected Ra's Al Ghul. Talia stood to his right, half glaring half smirking at the heroes. And to his left:

Robin.

Everyone loosened their weapons at the sight of the boy. Everything was silent until Ra's spoke up.

"I don't suppose you came here for a friendly visit?"

We all looked up at him, forgetting he was there. Superboy growled.

"Give him back and no one gets hurt." He said bluntly. Talia's smirk grew and Ra's stifled a laugh.

"Why would I give up such a fine young man? I mean, I _have _been training him for the last six years." He said. My eyes widened. Robin had been training with Batman for only four years until he... left. If he had been trained for six years, that means he would of had to of started at the age of seven. Who trains a seven year old?

"I bet you're all wondering how could he be thirteen? And how could I of trained him for that long?" Ra's questioned himself. He stood up and paced a little.

"Well, you see, I found that if you mix some of the contents from my lazarus pits and some kryptonite and other inter-galactic space rocks that you can de-age a dead boy! It was difficult to control him at first, as he had slight head trauma and went on an animal instict rampage and killed many of my men-" We all winced at the thought. Robin had vowed many years ago to never kill. So what now? What happened?

Ra's noticed our looks and paced over towards Robin. "So to control the boy, I inserted a new program to keep him under control." He said. Suddenly, I felt rage boiling up within me. The reason Robin had died in the first place was because he was being controlled by a guy named Slade, whom they still hadn't caught. And now, he can't even _think_! I let out a roar and charged at the man before anyone could stop me. I was breaking the sound barrier with a punch, until something stopped me.

I looked to see that Robin had caught my fist. He tensed his grip on it and bet it down, the sudden movement made my whole upper-body dip towards his awaiting knee. My chin smashed into his knee, and then he kicked out into my stomach, which sent me flying. I coughed when I landed on my chest and rolled onto my bad shoulder.

"Robin!" Aqualad yelled. The boy kept a straight face. Ra's smiled even more.

"Don't you understand? Robin in his mental being has been banished from his own body, only leaving a program. It does not matter who's body this belongs to, only what it holds." He said. The team was shocked for a second, but then we snapped into rage. We went straight for the man. But, within ten seconds, we were all lying on the floor in pain at the feet of Talia and Robin. As Ra's smirked, he touched a communicator and grinned.

"Sorry, but I need to leave for another meeting. Fair well." He said quickly. Once we were alone, Talia quickly jabbed the back of Robin's neck. We all looked up in shock as he fell to her feet.

"What the-" Tigress started. Talia glared.

"I can't have competition. You can have him, for now. Though it was fun, I can't afford to lose the family business to a kid." She said before walking out down a different hallway.

**ONE MINUTE UNTIL CAVE-IN. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. **

We all jumped up at the sound of the female computerized voice. Superboy looked down at Robin and then to Kaldur, who nodded. Superboy picked up the small boy and we looked around. I caught sight of the exit Talia used.

"This way!" I yelled, jogging (For me) towards the door. Superboy quickly pried it open and we saw a rope leading up.

**THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL CAVE IN. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.**

I jumped onto the rope and began climbing, followed by Tigress, Kaldur, Zatanna, Rocket, and Superboy, who was being lifted by . By the time we reached the top, we had ten seconds left.

"Run!" I yelled. "We can still fall into the sinkhole!" We all began sprinting in one direction. Distantly, I heard the voice.

**FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE**

**_BOOM!_**

Everything shook and the ground beneath us gave way. We began falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack.

And I did get one.

Of course, it was from Artemis, who was standing above me. I looked around. We were in the bio-ship.

"But... how-"

"I called her in last minute. She caught us while we were falling." M'gann said. I nodded and quickly scanned for Conner and Robin. I saw Superboy carrying the boy bridal style in the back. Miss.M created a bed for him to lay on. I zoomed next to him. He was paler than usual.

"Megan, can you run a mental scan on him?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for Tigress to take her place at the chair. She walked back and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She reopened them.

"He still has the memories of Robin, but there's something... different in his mind. I need someone that knows him well to go in." She said. Everyone looked at me. I sighed and nodded. Megan pulled up another table and gestured for me to lay down. I did as I was told.

"Try not to concentrate on reality. When you do, you'll be sucked out. I nodded. She touched my temples and I waited. Suddenly, like when I woke up rom that half-sleep stage earlier, I felt like I was being jerk into another reality.

And I was immediately engulfed in flame.

* * *

><p>SOMEONE TALK TO ME! I'M SO BORED! Blame Robin for the wait and question Wally about not having freckles in S2<p>

REVIEW!

did get one.

Of course, it was from Artemis, who was standing above me. I looked around. We were in the bio-ship.

"But... how-"

"I called her in last minute. She caught us while we were falling." M'gann said. I nodded and quickly scanned for Conner and Robin. I saw Superboy carrying the boy bridal style in the back. Miss.M created a bed for him to lay on. I zoomed next to him. He was paler than usual.

"Megan, can you run a mental scan on him?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for Tigress to take her place at the chair. She walked back and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She reopened them.

"He still has the memories of Robin, but there's something... different in his mind. I need someone that knows him well to go in." She said. Everyone looked at me. I sighed and nodded. Megan pulled up another table and gestured for me to lay down. I did as I was told.

"Try not to concentrate on reality. When you do, you'll be sucked out. I nodded. She touched my temples and I waited. Suddenly, like when I woke up room that half-sleep stage earlier, I felt like I was being jerk into another reality.

And I was immediately engulfed in flame.

* * *

><p>SOMEONE TALK TO ME! I'M SO BORED! Blame Robin for the wait and question Wally about not having freckles in S2<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Important AN

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I changed the chapters around and edited them. Especially the first. So go re-read. And if you're new, sorry XP**

**Also, can you guys go check out my poll?  
><strong>


	6. Frozen

**Disclaimer: Okay, I DO NOT OWN. Get this through your head!**

**Peeks from behind my rock* H-Hiya! *Dodges pitchforks* Stop throwing pointy object! I came back and so now- PUT DOWN THAT SWORD! -now I shall explain what is going on right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>WALLY POV<br>**

I jumped back away from the flames. I looked around and saw a small peninsula surrounded by lava. Or magma. Depends on whether if this is inside or outside of the earth's crust. I began to walk around the edge until I came to the tip. Sitting on the very edge was Robin.

"Rob!" I yelled and zoomed over to him. He looked up from where he was sitting. He had no expression on his face what so ever. I gave him a glare.

"You." I spat. He stood up.

"From the tone of your voice and your body language, I assume that you are displeased to see me." I gave him a 'duh' look. Still no expression.

"Where's Robin?" I demanded quickly. He looked at me for a second and I thought I saw a little of disgust flash in his eyes. He showed no sign of it afterwards.

"I assume that you were... friends with this Robin?" He questioned. I nodded slowly after a second. Another flash of emotion, sadness I think.

"If he was your friend, I do not believe you would be pleased with his condition." He said. What did that mean? What happened to him?

"Where is he?" I asked again. He nodded and waved his hands up. The was a flash of white and suddenly, we were in a snowy area. There was a huge glacier next to us, but nothing else.

He walked over to the glacier. I expected to pull a secret door knob, but when I got next to him, he simply wiped away the fog on the ice. I peered through. It was Robin, yeah, but there was one tiny detail.

He was frozen.

He was curled up in a small ball with his hands covering his ears. He looked so small. Anything but peaceful, as his eyes were scrunched together and his hands were balled up into fists. He was in his Robin uniform.

"This is one piece of Robin. There are others, such as this one." The world flashed blue and we were standing on the water and underneath us was Robin, or Dick Grayson, as he was in his school uniform. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were open.

"And this one," The world flash gray and we were now in the clouds. This Robin was in is Flying Grayson outfit and had his hands outstretched, reaching for an invisible wire.

"And this one."

"And this one."

"And this one."

"Stop!"

By now, I was on the ground, holding myself. There were disturbing images of Robin, such as him in a bloody plup in some ware house, another where he was sitting in the darkness with no expression.

"These are all his memories. They are pieces of him. I have found one where all of them are connected to." He said, looking down on me.  
>I looked up.<p>

"Where?" I croaked. He hesitated before making the world flash gray and black. We were on the top of Wayne tower. Standing on the gargoyle was Batman, Robin was smiling as he jumped ahead, off the edge. You could see the was a few bandages on him.

"This is the sum of all his memories. It appears he was happiest most at this time." He said. He was looking at Robin. He seemed to zone out for a second before looking back at me.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"I came to get Robin." I replied confidently. The boy tried to keep his 'No expression' thing, but he let his eyes glance down before looking back at me.

"I can't." He said. My confidence wavered for a second.

"Why not?" I said quickly.

"I do not know how." He said. I felt like a ten pound weight was thrown at my face. I fell to my knees. He looked at my face wit no expression.

"I apologize. You no longer have a need to be here. Good bye." He said as he walked away. The world flashed red and we arrived back at the lava pit. I was about to leave whenever a question flashed through my ind. I stood up and followed him.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned around and let me catch up.

"Why haven't you attacked me for invading your head?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I know that Talia let you capture me and now I know that I no longer am the property of Ra's Al Ghul. Therefor I have no reason to harm you." He sat down once he finished answering my question. My eyes widened. What the heck did he mean by property?

"Wait, why don't you try to get back to Ra's?" I questioned. He didn't look at me when he answered.

"Because he lost me and I believe the term is 'Finders keepers'." He said simply. "And I assume that I will be put in federal prison while more Martians invade my mind to attempt and free Robin." He said. Wow, he got that quickly.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked in my 'Really?' voice. He still didn't look.

"I no longer have meaning here." He said. I let my mouth fall open. He sounded like he was ready to jump in that lava at any moment. I shook my head.

"Look... not that I'd rather have you here than Rob, but you're seriously willing to do nothing while we put you in jail and poke at your mind?"

"Should I feel differently?"

"Yes!"

He glared at me. I was taken aback at the random amount of emotion, rage at that.

"Look, I don't get what you don't understand, but I have completely no meaning to my existence but to serve Ra's al Ghul. Please get it through your obviously thick head that due to the fact of my capture, I have no meaning to my existence anymore. Get it?" His eyes widened and his cheeks went pink from embarrassment.

"I apologize for the useless show of emotion." He said, attempting to keep his voice dull. After I got out of shock, I shook my head quickly.

"Don't apologize! This proves that you do feel emotion!" I yelled out. He let his shoulders sag.

"I do have humanoid feelings. There is no true explanation on why, but I do." He said, annoyance filling his voice. "Though I never showed them to Ra's, due to the fact he would most likely re-program me to have no feeling. I had never developed any amount because I have never experienced life outside of Ra's kingdom."

My mouth fell open. I was about to respond when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked over to the boy to see he was finally looking at me. He actually had a somewhat normal expression on his face. Curiosity.

"You are being pulled out of my- Robin's mind." He said. I was about to let it tug me out whenever a question popped up in my head.

"What's your name?"

He looked up for a second before looking at me.

"Call me Program."

That was all I heard before I was yanked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, not so much as a good chapter :( I'm disappointed in myself.<br>**

**GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL ON THERE  
><strong>


	7. Names

**Disclaimer: Meh...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WALLY POV<br>****

I woke up with a gasp.

I looked around to see the whole Team here. They all looked at me expectantly. I glanced over to the side and saw Robin's- I mean- Program's body.

"Well?" Tigress questioned. I sighed.

"I got in, though I found out that I can't get Robin back. All his memories and emotions are frozen. The main one is out of reach, and that was our best chance." Zatanna sat into the nearest seat and let her face fall into her hands. Rocket leaned against the wall and stared at her hands. Artemis glared at the wall and Superboy stared at the ground with Megan crying on his shoulder. I looked over to Robi- Program's body. He looked so peaceful. Just laying there. Artemis looked at him too.

"What are we going to do with it, then?" She asked, already walking over to him. I opened my mouth to protest, but my comm. link stopped me.

'Flash to Kid Flash.'

'Kid Flash here. What's up?' I said loud enough to get Artemis's attention.

'Hey kid, we have a problem. Intergalactic. The whole League's gotta go. Tell Zatanna and Raquel they have to zeta to the Watch Tower. Now, cause we're leaving in about three minutes. Bye'

'Wait, what? What intergalactic mission? Why's the whole League going?' Static filled my ear. I let out a sigh before turning to Zatanna and Raquel.

"There's an inter galactic mission the whole League's going into. You guys have to go too." I said. They looked up and nodded before going to the zeta tubes. We sat there for a little without talking.

"What happened in there?" Megan asked. Everyone looked at me and waited for my answer.

I sighed before telling them what happened. I hesitated and thought if I should tell them about the show of emotion.

"What?" Superboy asked when I stopped. I sighed.

"I found out before I left that he does have emotions. Like a kid, actually. He said he isn't going to fight back if we try to take him to jail due to the fact that he was captured. He said whoever was in possession of him got to choose what happened to him." I gulped a little before continuing. "And I... I actually don't want to send him to prison." The others began yelling in protest. Aqualad tried to calm everyone down, but they wouldn't listen. Eventually, Tigress decided to actually ask.

"Why shouldn't we let him go to prison?"

"Because, he still has Robin frozen in there. Whenever I asked for him to let him go, he said that he couldn't. He had regret in his voice, like he wanted to let him go." I said. Blankly, I looked at the small figure. His breathing was slow and casual, like he didn't really care that he had been compromised or that someone was stuck in his mind for him to stare at. No, no he didn't care.

Aqualad sighed and shook his head. "Wally, even if he wants to release Robin, he still has a criminal record. We have to imprison him." I was quiet for another minute. An idea formed in my head.

"What if we put him in house arrest?"

The team groaned. "Wally, what good would that do?" Artemis sighed.

"Well, it might give us time to figure out how to wake him up."

"Oh please, you just feel like messing with the kid's head."

"No!"

"Shut up." They all looked to the glaring Program. He had his mouth in a straight line with a bat glare. Even if it was a different mind, he still ad the same annoyed face.

The team was a bit quiet, not really knowing how to respond, until he rolled his eyes and held out his wrists.

"What?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"Imprisonment?" Artemis threw her hands up into the air.

"See? He even _wants_ imprisonment!" I sighed and stood.

"We'll just keep him in that room. You know? The one that opens when one of our voice says to." They all looked at him warily, but Kaldur broke.

"Fine, Wally." I smiled and scooped the boy up, and in a second, we were at the door. His mouth was pointing down a bit and he looked bored.

"Uh, you'll stay here, I guess." He glanced up at me. I opened the door and he walked in, sat down, and took off his shirt. Not knowing what to do, I sat by him on the bed.

"What did you do while you were there?"

"Train." He didn't even look up.

"Did they give you a name?"

"Program."

"What about a real name?"

"Program is a real name."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." He didn't even sound slightly annoyed.

"What about Derek?"

"What?" He actually looked up.

"Derek, It's a greek root for 'Ruler"

"But I'm a program."

"Really? You're pulling the 'I'm a program' thing again?"

"Tt"

"What?"

"Nothing."

We sat in silence for a bit before he muttered. "Fine." And laid in his bed.  
>I was slightly confused on the lack of hate I had to the boy. It was impossible, hating someone with <em>his <em>eyes and _his _hair. Albeit stolen, but still. And he didn't have his life stolen from him, he was just... deprived. Deprived of a childhood. Not his fault._  
><em>

And maybe.

Just maybe.

He could wake up Robin.

I stood and covered Pr- Derek with a blanket and walked out. I met Tigress leaning against the wall, her head pointed at me.

"Why do you trust him?"

"He's just a kid."

"A kid who took _his _body.

"He was forced into it."

"He might be a spy."

"Roy, Bats, and practically the whole League said the same thing about you and Superboy."

"..."

"Maybe we can wake him up, Arty. We might be able to see Rob again."

She looked up at me, her eyes like they were when we were kids. Not when we fought, but when we were together.

God, I miss those eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to pamper him." With that, she walked away.

I sighed and walked back to my room. Can't get close to the little kid, he might not stay. I went into my room and looked at a picture of me and Dick. He had a band aid on his cheek and was smiling. I stood next to him with a broken arm. Still don't understand how he only got a scratch from falling from fifty feet off a tree and I got a broken arm from five.

I closed my eyes and and began to remember the events that caused injuries until the video turned into a dream. A dream where everyone was sitting on the beach and not really caring about anything. I let that dream play until I fell into a deeper, darker sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I figured out a plot, but I need you guys to vote: In the end, should Dick or Derek be in control of his mind? And should Bats come back to this? Finally, who should and who shouldn't like Derek?<strong>

**Thanks**

**AND I CHANGED MY NAME :D Red Shade43 is now apart of the red family (Red Hood, Red Bird, Red X)**


	8. AN

**I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG D:**

**Okay, well I want you two know there was a domino affect of unfortunate events and now I'm back. But should I continue writing these stories or cut the ties? **

**Thanks if you still exist**

**~Red**


End file.
